


The Connection

by StoneWingedAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kitten jumpers are mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Reichenbach, Romance, Sherlock is bored, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneWingedAngel/pseuds/StoneWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I say a word, and then you have to say the next word that comes into your head."</p><p>"Psychiatry, John?"</p><p>"No. Just a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Connection

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored, Sherlock."

"It's a stupidly long way to Scotland."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…let's play a game. I say a word, and then you have to say the next word that comes into your head."

"Psychiatry, John?"

"No. Just a game."

"How pointless."

"You're the one who's bored. Dog."

"Cat."

"Kitten."

"Jumper."

"Knitting- wait, jumper?"

"Remember that green one with the kittens on it Harry got you for Christmas?"

"Jesus, I still see those googly-eyes in my dreams. Go on, knitting."

"Mrs Hudson."

"That's two words. Er…221B."

"Technically, that's three numbers and a letter. Skull."

"Bone."

"Body."

"Murder."

"Knife."

"Butter."

"Butter? Really John? Bread."

"Toast."

"Jam"

"Cake."

"Mycroft."

"Umbrella."

"Rain."

"Singing."

"What?"

"'Singing in the Rain'? It's a musical, go with that."

"Microphone."

"Comedy."

"Michael McIntyre."

"…"

"It was for a case."

"Television."

"Daytime."

"Nighttime."

"John."

"What?"

"That's the word. 'John'."

"…"

"You're blushing."

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I dug this fic out from a long way back – the prompt was 'connection', in case you hadn't guessed. I promise I am working on a longer Sherlock fic, but it's taking way longer than I thought it would.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback welcome!
> 
> End.


End file.
